Medieval Knight's Tale
by Cosmicgiraffe
Summary: Kirby, Fumu, and Bun are thrown back into the middle ages where the medieval Meta Knight promises to help them get back home, if they help him win the hand of the princess which would require him to beat the jousting champ: Sir Galacta.
1. Chapter I: The Order

**Author Note:** Personal favorite out of all my works. I finished the original version on this site a while ago, and then tried to get some editing done but I really lost the motivation for it until now. I've added a lot of things that weren't in the original post. Funny thing: the idea for this story came from one visit to a Renaissance Festival and liking the setting a lot.

This story is meant to be a quick read, but I hope it's satisfying enough.

**Disclaimer:** Cosmicgiraffe does not own rights to Hoshi no Kaabii. All the characters in this chapter are licensed to Nintendo and HAL. Cosmicgiraffe does not own any third party rights over the Kirby franchise. Story is fan-written by Cosmicgiraffe.

**X—X—X**

**-Chapter I: The Order-**

"… and with the end of the Black Plague, a third of _*cough*_ Dreamland's population had been taken and the survivors began returning to the land. _*cough*_ King Arthur's crown was passed down to the duke of our neighboring land to the _*COUGH*_ north and…"

Most of the students in the small, excessively hot classroom didn't have the mind to sit and listen to Curio lecture on with his apparent cold. Out of all the town children to the few adults who decided to 'learn something', only two were fully awake. Kirby was too busy sucking on a pencil and Fumu was concentrated on taking notes, as if the world depended on it. Her pen scribbling down word after word was the only sound other than Curio's wheezing coughs and his rambling.

Bun felt his forehead smack his desk as he stared out the teasing window from the corner of his eye. He really needed fresh air… badly. This room was unbelievably hot… why oh why did Dedede try and put them all back into school after it had failed so many times. Kirby always ended up bringing it down into ruins anyway… actually; he wished the pink Star Warrior would do that right now so he and the other guys could go play soccer while the day still lasted. Listening to anymore of this would just about kill him.

"Bun," Fumu hissed as she turned one eye towards him. "Pay attention. It's not like we go to school every day you know."

"Yeah. One day is enough for me."

Being an archaeologist and having connections with several more, Curio had acquired a whole collection of artifacts on the time period, which he had proudly showed off. Along with a full body armor that he had let the police officer, Chief Borun try on and exclaim how heavy it was, he had a musical lyre and a scroll, a shield and sword… Bun was the one who got the privilege to hold it and he couldn't forget the wondrous feeling of importance. All the other town boys were writhing in jealousy especially after the fact that someone spotted a bloodstain on its engraved blade. But after all that excitement, Curio returned to his lecture and everyone went back to sleeping or scribbling on the tables. Bun spent the rest of the time, feeling ashamed for being envious of Kirby... who was always the hero of everything on a usual basis. Kirby... Sir Meta Knight... Sword and Blade... all of them had important jobs. Bun was afraid he'd spend all his life just wishing to be something.

Someone from the back of the room threw a paper airplane and it flew unnoticed by the historian as he continued to scratch out more nonsense on the chalkboard. Everyone watched it land on the ground just seconds before Curio let out another cough.

"…the eh… medieval period ended with _*cough*_ the war and Dreamland's Renaissance soon followed and… _*cough*_ we'll… cover that some other time. Eh… are there any questions?"

Curio put down the chalk stub, which Bun eyed in despair. _Wasn't that thing brand new from this morning?_ The others in the room woke up from their naps as the rustle in the room grew in such longing anxiousness to get out. The historian's gray mustache twitched but he gave a small sigh.

"No? Well, uh… we'll _*cough*_ have a test on this tomorrow. Other than that, class is dismissed."

What a way to ruin a day… but as if I'M going to waste my life! Screw that! I'm going out to play!

Everyone closed their books and Bun snatched up his bag, leaping over his desk and followed the crowd out the door. As soon as he was out, he let out a whoop, echoed by his friends as they took off. Fumu stayed behind, waking up Tokkori who had fallen asleep on top of Kirby's head.

"Huh? What's going on?" The bird grumbled, blinking.

As Tokkori flew back into the air, Fumu packed away her book and notepad. She had to admit; the lecture _had_ been pretty boring… she felt tired. Bun actually had decided to wait too and was standing outside the door, grinning as he stretched out his arms.

"I suppose you're not going to study."

"Nope," Bun admitted guiltlessly. "I'm going to go play and laugh at you the whole time for sitting inside all day, reading a moldy, old book. Hey, Kirby! You want to join?"

"Oh no you don't!" Fumu said as she held the pink Star Warrior back. "He and I are going to study and someday… _I'll _be the one laughing when Kirby does better than you, Bun."

"HAH! Kirby can't study. He'd eat the test first before anything else!" Tokkori sneered. "… and the desk too if he's extra hungry!"

One of the other town kids, Iroo came running back, face full of despair.

"Bun! The fields are still wet from last night's rain! We're not going to be able to play soccer…"

"What? NO! I spent all day sitting in that room!"

Fumu sighed, thinking of saying something to get back at her brother but decided against it, quietly saying,

"Come on, Bun. It's not use to stand here and complain. Let's go home."

Fumu turned to walk back towards the castle, Kirby skipping behind her and Bun reluctantly followed, muttering to himself.

"Huh… I can't believe Dedede put us through that. I hope he's plotting out something and at least make this day better…"

* * *

The demon beast catalog hit the TV screen as Dedede's eyes blazed at the salesman who shrank back from the outburst. Escargon was tugging at his robe's sleeve, trying to calm him down but the self-proclaimed king would hear none of it.

"What do you mean? Out of the millions of junk you people sell, you don't have anything useful? I'm THROUGH with ordering demon beasts that Kirby's going to beat up and save the day. I want something to bring all those stupid demon beasts back to take him out all at once, or else I'm demanding for a refund!"

"But Your Majesty… they're gone and you know that. We can't bring dead things back to life." Customer Service said with an innocent shrug.

Dedede fumed, pacing around the delivery system with heavy stomps. Escargon ducked behind the throne as the king's hammer came flying past and he put his hand back down, deciding better against trying to make a suggestion at this point. He glanced at Customer Service, pointing an accusing finger.

"Well don't you guys have everything? How about something to… take all the demon beasts His Majesty ever ordered and just… well, bring them here… NOW, like… as in the present."

Dedede stopped in his tracks, shouting,

"Escargon, just shut up with all your crazy talk and start being useful!"

"But Sire!" The snail protested. "Kirby won't stand a chance against all the demon beasts you ordered in the past attacking him at once! We paid a lot of money for some of them!"

Customer Service, on his side of the screen, straightened his glasses as he chuckled a little.

"Actually, Your Majesty, that's not a very bad thought at all. So what you guys are asking for is… a time machine, of sorts. I'm not much of a science fiction reader, and I'm not very positive there's even such a thing… but… you guys could try looking for it… somewhere else."

"Now you just hold on there for a minute!" Dedede ordered. "Go and check!"

"What? That's absurd! Your Majesty, I can tell you right now that if we actually had such a thing, it'd be posted on our catalog. I promise you that if we did, you'd be the first to kn—"

"Don't try that with me! I know you guys sell it!" The king aggressively cut him off.

"If it's not in the catalog, we don't have it."

"You guys have lots of stuff that doesn't go in the catalog! Go and check because I want it!"

Customer Service looked back at Dedede for a long time before finally; he turned away from the screen and began typing away at his computer. Dedede's patience was tested as several minutes went by and after sitting down his throne, sinking further and further back into his throne. The salesman typed fast and scanned through several pages of listings at once, but the pace was too slow for the king. Escargon had already taken several good steps away from the bomb that was about ready to explode.

"That's interesting…" They heard Customer Service murmur.

"Hey! What's taking so long?"

The salesman didn't speak right away, eyebrows furrowing.

"Well, the thing is… I found a completely unlabeled product. Barely any information… not even a picture or customer reviews. I'm at a loss for words, Your Majesty. I've… never seen anything in our inventory with such a… oh, take a look."

Customer Service adjusted his own computer's screen and tilted its screen to show them. The page was indeed blank… only a single, brief statement explained it for all its glory.

_No image available_

_Product name: No given name_

_Product number: 35293951_

_Inventory stock: x1_

_Description: Time machine (?)_

_Customer Review: None available_

"Is this another scam?" Escargon demanded.

Customer Service only responded with a shrug of his shoulders and that hated-vague smirk, almost just to mock the two. Dedede held in his temper.

"Hah, well… if you're not interested, I might as well have it identified and cataloged for the next customer…"

"No! I'm buying it! Send it here now!" The king burst out.

"Sire…" Escargon moaned. "We don't even know if this thing is even worth spending all the money for…"

"Shut up, I'm buying the stupid thing. This had better be good." Dedede said, smacking his advisor on the head.

The salesman waited for the two to finish their squabbling, before he cleared his throat and said,

"Well then… here's the price… it's a rather costly little thing isn't it? It must be of high quality."

Both Dedede and Escargon's jaws dropped and the two were left stammering senselessly.

"… and your debt still hasn't been paid. Your Majesty? Do you ever plan on paying us back at all? I assure you that Lord Nightmare isn't pleased to see such… amounts accumulate."

"Just send the thing…" Escargon croaked out from under Dedede's fist.

"Very well then. I'll just put it on your… ever growing bill…" The salesman muttered dryly.

Customer Service pressed a button on his side of the screen and the throne room floor opened up to reveal the delivery system. As its panels unfolded and straightened themselves, its energy began to charge up and light filled the room. Dedede sat up, leaning forward along with Escargon to watch the dark silhouette of an object form in the glow of light. Then, a flash. The two had to shield their eyes before as quickly as it had come, the light disappeared and the room lights returned.

Sitting on the delivery machine panel was a small, metal brick-like object. And that was it. No massive contraption with glowing lights or flashing buttons. Dedede and Escargon just stared at it.

"I hope it satisfies your wishes, Your Majesty… good luck."

Customer Service clicked another button and the screen flickered off before the entire TV quickly disappeared into its compartment in the wall. One final object appeared on the delivery machine: a single sheet of paper that fluttered down on to the throne room's carpet.

Dedede picked it up, scratching his head while trying to read it before he gave up and handed it to Escagon. The snail examined it, frowning.

"Gee. That was beyond useful… Sire, I think we were ripped off… _again. _I can barely read what it says here… everything's printed so small… it basically declares that NME won't take the blame for any… eh… possible hazards… whatever that means…"

Dedede picked up the brick, crying out in shock at its unbelievable mass. He had to hold it with two hands and he looked at Escargon in exasperation.

"What am I supposed to do with it? Throw it at Kirby's head and hope it kills him?" He huffed.

"Wait! Sire! Don't touch it! It might be dangerous!"

Dedede almost dropped it right then; but he caught it and set it down quick, backing away. Escargon poured over the slip again.

"Huh, it says that the machine works when it wants to… and ONLY then! Piece of junk… says it can take you to the beginning of time or the end, for all the researchers at NME know…"

"So we have to wait? How's it dangerous if it's just a scam?"

"We don't know that Sire… I guess… I guess we'll have to wait to find that out."

Dedede's face scowled, but he didn't reply. His stomach growled anxiously.

"Hmph. Right now, I'm hungry. By the time I get back, this thing better be ready to work…"

The two left the room, grumbling about being cheated on useless, costly mechanisms. In the corner of the block, its small light pulsed in wait.

* * *

"Sir, they're gone now. Shall we go and check out what they ordered?"

With a nod, all three of the castle knights came out of their hiding places in the shadows behind the columns bordering the throne room. They stopped in front of the doors; made sure the troublesome two would return and then surrounded the mysterious metal block.

"It disgusts me the way Dedede goes off and spends every cent he has… and its not even his! It's all the townspeople's taxes!" Sword muttered. "What for? A brick?"

"I almost hope that it wasn't a scam… did you see the way their jaws dropped when that sales guy showed them the price? I'm kind of glad we were hiding at the opposite side, facing away from the TV… I don't even want to know how much he spent on this…" Blade agreed with a grim nod. "It's just a brick! There aren't even any buttons or switches!"

"I wouldn't say that quite yet…"

The two apprentices turned to their lord whose gold eyes were fixed upon the metal slab. He drew the wondrous Galaxia out of its scabbard, its blade sliding out with a brilliant flash before its glow subsided in its metal. The knight reached out and experimentally tapped the brick's side with his sword, waiting for a reaction. There were none.

"Sir? You know what it is?"

Meta Knight shook his head silently, frowning under his mask.

"I… don't… if it didn't have Nightmare's logo engraved on its side, I would have thought it was nothing more than, yes, a block. It's not a demon beast… but the way it's not doing anything concerns me…"

"Maybe it really is just a brick." Blade murmured. "A costly one at that."

The apprentice made the move to give it a light kick when Sword stopped him, giving a nudge of the elbow.

"Blade, don't kick the thing. We don't even know what it is."

Behind them, the throne room door suddenly opened and the knights all stood back, expecting to see Dedede, but instead were met with the sounds of Kirby making happy squeals as he clambered in. Fumu and Bun poked their heads into the room.

"Sir Meta Knight? We heard your voices from the hall… is there something going on?"

"Yeah," Blade answered for the veteran Star Warrior. "Dedede went and ordered something dumb again. We don't even have a clue what it is."

The children came up to the metal block and looked at it too. Fumu shook her head and wondered aloud,

"Did you guys hear anything about it? Like what Dedede or Customer Service said?"

"No. We got here after they were finished discussing about it and we had to wait for His Majesty and Escargon to leave…" Meta Knight answered.

Sword picked up the slip of paper, glancing at it before he handed it to the caped knight.

"Check it out. It looks like Dedede really did get scammed…"

"Has it done anything?" Bun asked, deciding to at least sound like he was interested which was… hard. A brick? He was disappointed this time with what Dedede ordered.

"Poyo?" Kirby added.

"No… not yet at least." Meta Knight replied. "We'll have to continue watching it."

"But if it hasn't done anything already, when is—"

There was a loud crash a couple floors down and Dedede broke the conversation apart as he yelled, the entire castle almost rumbling.

"META KNIGHT!"

The veteran Star Warrior winced. With a heavy sigh, he began moving towards the door with Sword and Blade following behind him like obedient twin shadows. As they left, Bun looked back at the brick and giving it a nudge, he kicked it a few paces away. Suddenly, it began to shake violently, rattling closer to were Kirby was standing…

Then it stopped for a long moment, everyone was frozen as they watched. Its lid slid open and glowing lights shimmered out.

"Poyo!" Kirby exclaimed in surprise as he was lifted into the air with a sudden jerk, flying towards the block.

"KIRBY!" Everyone shouted after him as the little pink Star Warrior disappeared into the streaming lights.

The next moments flashed too fast. Bun was whisked off his feet and he cried out as he too was pulled in.

"Sis! Help meeee!"

His flailing hands caught her hair tied up in its ponytail and she was wrench backwards. Meta Knight was faster than his two apprentices and he leapt towards her, reaching for her hand. Their hands just missed and Fumu watched the surprise his face almost slow… before lights swirled around her and the block's lid snapped shut, leaving the knights behind and the children tumbling down into the light…

**X—X—X**

**Author Note:** Mm… I'm not an avid fan of time travel stories, but sometimes I've really found it to be an interesting thought. I would have loved to skip all this junk and get right to the exciting medieval stuff even earlier, but this intro is kind of needed…

As a heads up, I have done a considerable amount of leisurely research on medieval dialect, but it's not completely perfect and I still want it to be easy to read. If any of you readers happen to know more, maybe even how it's used in a cultural context, I'd be glad to hear from you. But I'll give myself some credit: the edits have gotten better and I really hope to do more with this story than what I originally planned two years ago.

Please review! Criticism is always welcomed.


	2. Chapter II: New World

**A/N:** Computer is still affected by virus. Had to use mom's computer. I want my computer fixed NOW!

I also have had this really bad cough that keeps me up all night. It's not contagious anymore but it sounds really bad.

This story is going to require a lot of research. As you can see from the summary, I am going to be researching middle ages speech and jousting. I love learning about the middle ages just as much as astronomy! ^_^

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters mentioned. Go Nintendo!

* * *

**--Chapter 2: New World--**

"Unh…where are we?" Fumu said wearily as she rubbed her head.

Her hair was wet. She looked down at the grassy hill she laid on. The grass was wet with dew from the fog that surrounded them. Bun looked just as dazed as she was and Kirby's light blue eyes explored their surroundings.

"Whoa sis! Check me out!"

Fumu's eyes widened as Bun stood up, showing her his outfit. The normal purple trouser that he always wore was replaced by a red and purple shirt with a leather belt holding it down. His hands were covered with matching dark brown leather gloves. A red and purple hat with a large feather rested on his green and yellow hair.

Fumu gasped as she looked down at herself. She was wearing a dark green dress with a tan apron that had been patched up with brightly colored fabric.

Kirby had remained unchanged. He stood at the edge of the hill, gazing out towards a distant object outlining in the fog. Fumu and Bun got up to see what the infant Star Warrior was looking at. The fog vanished and unveiled the wondrous view. Pearly white castle towers seemed to reach the clouds. Below, Kirby, Fumu, and Bun could see a village within its walls. Smoke rose from the chimney tops of the thatched roofs.

Fumu glanced around to look for Meta Knight, Sword, and Blade but they were nowhere to be seen.

"Did Meta Knight, Sword, and Blade get pulled in too?"

Bun looked around as soon as she mentioned it.

"Maybe they got left behind back at home," Bun said before turning back to the castle. "Never mind them, let's go check this place out!"

Bun and Kirby ran down the hill.

"Wait!" Fumu called after them. "We have to get back home!"

The two kept running down. Fumu sighed before lifting the edges of her dress off the grass and followed them.

* * *

Kirby, Fumu, and Bun glanced at the shops on either side of the wide stone streets. People bustled past them, each busy with their own errands. Some walked past with fancy frilled petticoats or dresses while some others had only rags. Potters and weavers had shops selling their goods, some more interesting to look at than others. To the left, a group of men were arguing over politics and to the right, a group of people were haggling over a wide rimmed basket made of straw.

A trumpet sounded over the crowd's chatter and everyone silenced themselves. Kirby, Fumu, and Bun looked around for the source of it. A small, familiar yellow bird held a trumpet with a large banner with a lion and the letters 'GSA' in a triangle around the beast. The bird cleared his throat and began.

"Hearken! Executioning begins this e'em. Proceed to the central fountains to witness it."

Bun turned to Fumu.

"That was Tokori! What is he doing here?"

Fumu looked up to the yellow bird that flew above them.

"Tokori! What's going on?"

The bird stopped and stared at them, confused.

"How dost thou know thy name?"

"Enough with the joke Tokori! What is going on? How did you get here?"

The bird blinked then let out a laugh.

"Thy services lies with his majesty. Thou art foolish."

The bird flew off, still laughing. Fumu felt her hand turn to a fist. The crowd that had gathered on the street were all heading down another street heading closer to the castle that towered above. Bun turned to his sister, whose face had suddenly turned pale.

"Sis?"

"Bun...we're not in our time anymore."

Bun looked at her confused.

"What do you mean?"

"We're not in our century. We're in the middle ages."

* * *

Kirby, Fumu, and Bun followed the crowd that lived in a very different time then they did. Some people, they recognized. A medieval Kawasaki was talking with Mayor Len. They looked just like their modern selves but their speech was so different. Even some of their personalities seemed different.

They finally made it to a large open area of the village where a heavily detailed fountain stood in all of its glory at the center. A group had formed surrounding a wooden stand. Kirby, Fumu, and Bun pushed their way through to the very front. The person they saw made them gasp. Escargon wearing a silk vest and glass spectacles held a large scroll in his hands, cleared his throat for the crowd to be silent.

"We art gathered ere to witness the executing of this thief that hath plundered our homes and our families. Bring the prisoner hither!"

A medieval Dedede wearing a grayish shirt with a large leather belt dragged Meta Knight up on to the stand. Meta Knight wore a night black hat with a red feather and a cape of the same black color. His hands were bound behind him as Dedede carried him up onto a dark wooden block that soaked with red. Dedede grabbed a large, bloody axe that was set behind it and sharpened it on the wood.

"The law of his majesty states that all misdoers are to be laid down by the axe!"

The crowd looked eager. Fumu turned to Bun with a shocked expression on her face.

"They're going to execute Meta Knight! We have to do something!"

* * *

**A/N:** Ooh...cliffhanger. For some of the dialogue, I don't think I did it accurately. I may have to go back to fix things.

Some terms you may not know are:

Hearken: listen

e'em: evening

dost: does

art: are

hither: here

I hope that helps. If you still don't know, there is a wonderful thing out there called the internet.

I don't know if I confused everyone in the last chapter but Kirby, Fumu, and Bun are the ONLY ones that were pulled in. Meta Knight, Sword, and Blade did not. The ones that the children see are the medieval versions.

I felt a little rushed when I was previewing the chapter. I'll try to slow things down a bit.

Please review!


	3. Chapter III: Flashlights

**A/N:** And were back with more medieval junk. Meta Knight is about to be executed for reasons that are yet to be found out.

I think I'm getting better at this medieval dialect minus the disclaimer below.

**Disclaimer:** I own-eth nothing-eth! Nintendo-eth owns everybody-eth!

Whee! That was fun to do for the disclaimer! Maybe I'll do that for the rest of the story!

* * *

**--Chapter 3: Flashlights--**

Fumu watched as Dedede raised the axe high up into the air and Meta Knight's eyes close, ready for the blade to come down. Bun dug into his shirt frantically. He pulled the flashlight out and glanced at it before he shouted,

"Behold thy wand of bloody death! Face its wrath-eth and die a slow, painful death!"

Bun waved the flashlight over his head, flickering the light on and off. The crowd, never seeing a flashlight before in their time, panicked. They ran in every direction possibly to avoid the light beam. Dedede dropped the axe and ran with them. Escargon following. Fumu looked at Bun strangely.

"That isn't how you speak their dialect but I suppose it doesn't matter. They're all gone!"

The children climbed up on to the wooden stand and walked over to Meta Knight. He stared at them wide eyed as he squirmed to get away from them.

"Meta Knight, we've come to rescue you!"

Meta Knight got up onto his feet and backed away, the light of the flashlight reflecting from his gold eyes. Fumu realized why he acted that way.

"Bun, turn the flashlight off. Can't you see it's freaking him out?"

"Sorry. It's just hard for me to imagine Meta Knight getting scared of a flashlight!"

As soon as the flashlight was put away, Meta Knight relaxed slightly but still kept his guard up.

"Wherefore dost thou want of I?"

Fumu grabbed the ropes that bound him and dragged him over to the axe where its blade cut though the ropes easily. Meta Knight examined his free arms before taking off.

"Hey! Is that how you thank us?" Bun shouted to him.

"Bun, he may be the only one that can help us get back. We have to follow him!"

He nodded and Kirby, Fumu, and Bun pursued Meta Knight into a dark alley.

* * *

"Man! He's fast!" Bun panted.

They had followed Meta Knight down several streets until finally they reached a dead end. However, he wasn't anywhere to be seen. Fumu and Bun looked around. They had seen him go this path. Kirby pointed up at a shadow overhead. Using wall jumps, Meta Knight stood on top of the roofs of the buildings surrounding them. He looked down to them in confusion.

"Surely mages such as thee have no need of I."

"Were not mages! We need you help!"

Meta Knight blinked before he laughed loudly.

"Thou hath power to call forth light from the heavens. Thou shouldn't need a common man such as I."

Meta Knight disappeared before they could say anything more. Kirby inflated himself and Fumu and Bun held on as he lifted them of the ground and on to the roof tops. Meta Knight bounded from roof to roof gracefully, completely the opposite of Kirby, Fumu, and Bun. The children had great difficulty balancing on the roof tops. Meta Knight gazed back at them, waiting. Finally, the kids collapsed at his feet.

"Where dost thou come from? From the east?"

"Let's just say a very faraway place," Fumu panted. "And by the way, Meta Knight I..."

Meta Knight looked at her confused before he burst out laughing, harder than the first time.

"Young mistress, thou art mistaken. My services do not lie with his majesty. I go as Sir Meta."

* * *

Sir Meta, led them across the roofs and back down to the streets where he took them to a old worn down building. Pushing a few crates aside, he revealed a long, narrow tunnel that led into the darkness. Bun instinctively turned on the flashlight which made Sir Meta jump.

"See? It doesn't really hurt you! I just said that to scare everyone away!" Bun said as he waved his hand in front of the light to prove it.

Sir Meta relaxed slightly but he still felt nervous around it. The navy blue puffball disappeared into the darkness, followed by Kirby, Fumu, and Bun.

Fumu felt her sides get scratched by stray roots that protruded from the dirt walls but said nothing and continued. Sir Meta stopped, Kirby, Fumu, and Bun nearly running into him. He lifted a wooden trapdoor above them and light burst in. The children felt their pupils shrink dramatically from being use to the darkness. Climbing out, Fumu gazed upon the hill they were on. A stone bell tower stood on the hill. Below, the castle and its village rested. Sir Meta walked up to the tower's dark wooden doors and pushed it open. Kirby, Fumu, and Bun followed him in.

Inside, the air surrounding them had the smell of the aging of wood, dust, and books. Cobwebs hung from the corners and smashed up wooden benches laid in the corners. In front of them, a moth eaten banner with the lion and GSA symbol drooped down from where it hung. This was Sir Meta's hideout.

"Pray tell why thou saved thy head from the axe?"

"Meta Kni-I mean, Sir Meta, we don't come from this time. We come from the future."

Sir Meta looked at them confused. Fumu sighed and attempted explaining again.

"We come from a period centuries later from now. The flashlight is something from that time."

Sir Meta blinked.

"Wherefore dost thou require thy help? Surely another could help thou."

"In the time we come from, there is another you. He always helps us out. That's why we came to you!" Bun said.

"Poyo!" Kirby agreed.

Meta Knight sat down on a non-broken bench and held his glove up to his head, thinking.

"So there is a future self of I?" He said quietly to himself.

Fumu could see that it would be difficult explaining to him. The concept of time travel and the future was beyond his time. After a long time of silence, Sir Meta looked at them again.

"I will help thee...for a favor in return."

* * *

**A/N: **From now on, the medieval Meta Knight is going to be called Sir Meta, just to avoid confusion. Anytime 'Meta Knight' is mentioned, it will be when Fumu or Bun is refering to the modern Meta Knight.

Just as before, if you notice that I'm using a word incorrectly, please point it out! All this medieval stuff is going to take a while to get used to.

Please review!


	4. Chapter IV: Hopeless

**A/N:** Little late on the updating. Sorry.

Now Kirby, Fumu, and Bun get to hear what Sir Meta wants in return if he helps them get back home.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anyone except Princess Clara. Nintendo owns everyone else.

* * *

--**Chapter 4: Hopeless--**

"WHAT? We helped you! You should be helping _us_!" Bun complained.

Sir Meta shrugged before standing up and walking up the dark stone steps in the corner of the bell tower. Fumu looked at her brother.

"Bun. We need his help. We're going to have to help him."

Bun crossed his arms.

"Why can't I just force him to help us using the flashlight?"

Kirby ran up the stairs. Fumu and Bun followed the pink puff. They came out onto the into the bell room itself. The roof stood on four pillars on each of the corners. A large bronze bell hung in the very center of the room. Words were inscribed on it along with pictures depicting the lion with GSA around it. Sir Meta was on the other side of the room, leaning against the railings, gazing out on to the castle and its lands.

"Sir Meta? What is it that you want us to help you with?"

Sir Meta didn't turn to them. He remained gazing out.

"None can help I."

The children walked over to him. Fumu looked at him with a determined face.

"We're going to help you no matter what."

Sir Meta looked at her for a minute before looking back to the castle.

"It is the princess who I've lost my heart to. Princess Clara. Every eve, I listen to her singing. I cannot stand to not hear her. It was how I was caught. Her father, King Arthur, guards her fiercely. He had many men's heads taken by the axe for getting too close to her," He said quietly. "I am a thief. I only steal to stay alive but I will n'er be able to wed her.

Sir Meta toyed with a small stone that sat on the railing. Fumu and Bun looked at each other.

"So you want us to help you marry her?"

Sir Meta sighed.

"Sadly, I cannot. A fortnight ago, King Arthur announced that only the winner of the jousting tournament could wed her. Many men wished to win her hand but n'er has anyone ever beaten Sir Galacta."

"Sir Galacta?"

"Sir Galacta has been the undefeated knight for the past six years. No one dares challenge him. Surely he will wed the princess..."

Sir Meta trailed off. Bun ushered Fumu away from the rail and away from Sir Meta.

"Sis! Are you kidding me? He's lovesick and there is no way were going to be able to help him!" Bun exclaimed quietly. "We have to find someone else to help us!"

"But you can't just leave him like this! What if something we do now will change the Meta Knight in our time? We're going to help him no matter what."

Fumu and Bun returned to the rail.

"Sir Meta? We're going to help you."

* * *

"Pray tell why we are returning to the marketplace." Sir Meta said as he followed the children.

They chose all of the quiet streets where few were about. The light rain had stopped and the sun shone through the sea of clouds. The group passed by villagers who seemed to not recognize Sir Meta in any way. Fumu silently sighed in relief. Things could have gone bad if someone recognized the local thief.

They took another turn and Fumu and Bun gasped. The medieval versions of Sword and Blade were slumped against the steps of a small building. They were bickering about something. The group walked up to them. Sword wore a brightly colored tunic with stars and a jester hat of the same colors. Blade wore a tunic with different colors with a matching jester hat. They looked up at them surprised. Sword and Blade nearly jumped up as they bowed, taking the ridiculous hats off.

"Good day! Dost thou want to watch us perform?"

The children looked at them confused.

"What?"

"We are street jesters." Blade said.

"Cause the king didn't like our humor!" Sword said as she juggled brightly colored balls.

The balls went around faster and faster until they went out of control. All five of them hit the very annoyed Sir Meta in the head. Sword and Blade hastily picked them up.

"Sorry good sir."

The group began to walk away when Sword and Blade cried out.

"Stop! We will perform better!" Sword said quickly.

Fumu sighed as she faced Bun.

"Maybe they can help us too."

Turning to the two, she said, "Would you like to come with us?"

Sword and Blade turned to each other.

"Thou really asks for the likes of us to join thee?"

The two skipped in a circle around them, saying their thanks. Bun looked at his sister.

"What have you gotten us into now?"

* * *

Sword and Blade continued saying their thanks as the group continued down the street. Blade took out a lute and began playing it...terribly. Sir Meta looked agitated.

"Why do we let yon fools come along?"

Fumu sighed.

"Just deal with it. They may help us later on."

The group stopped as a large crowd up ahead cheered. They stood at a distance to remain unnoticed. Fumu looked over the tops of the crowd's heads. The crowd surrounded a knight on the back of a night black steed. The knight wore a mask with a vertical and horizontal slit, covering his dark pink body. The knight wore a white musketeer hat similar to Sir Meta's and a white cape with gold trims. Fumu heard Sir Meta swear under his breath.

"Yonder knight is no other than Sir Galacta." Sir Meta said, hands tightening into a fist.

Sir Galacta disappeared from view as the pearly white gates of the castle close behind him. Sir Galacta relaxed as soon as the jousting champ was gone. Sword and Blade looked at each other.

"Dost thou wish to challenge Sir Galacta?"

Fumu explained their mission to help Sir Meta defeat Sir Galacta. Sword and Blade stood their for a second before cracking up. Blade collapsed to the ground from laughing so hard.

"None has ever challenged Sir Galacta!" Sword cried between her laughs.

"Only a fool would!" Blade added.

Sir Meta lowered his eyes to the ground and walked away. Kirby, Fumu, and Bun ran after him.

"Sir Meta! Don't listen to them! You can do it, and we will help you!"

Sir Meta shook his head sadly.

"Mayhap _I _am the fool. Sir Galacta has never lost a match. I have nothing-no steed or lance. I thank thee, but none can help this sad lover."

And with that, he disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

**A/N: **Sword is going to be a girl for all of my fanfics unless I state that Sword will not be. People have different opinions but I sticking with Sword being a gal.

So here are the characters so far.

Meta Knight is a thief

Sword and Blade are street performers (Don't ask. Randomly came to me.)

Sir Arthur is the king

Clara is the princess (She is a new OC)

Galacta Knight is the unbeaten jousting champ

Tokori is the king's messenger

Dedede is the executioner/ tax collector

Escargon is the announcer

I think that choosing Sir Arthur to be the king instead of Dedede is a pleasant change. I like Sir Arthur a whole lot better than Dedede (then again, most people don't seem to like Dedede that much). So now the characters have met Sir Galacta but now they have the issue of getting Sir Meta a horse of some kind and a lance.

Please review!


	5. Chapter V: The Princess

**A/N: **Sorry for my not so great updating! :-( This story is harder to write than Angels of Prophecy because I hadn't prewritten it like I did for the other story. I will try to work on this story more.

New OC! We get to see the story from her point of view for a little bit. ^_^

Note: this Clara is a lot different than the one in my other story if you have read that as well. She is not as shy and quiet as the other one.

**Disclaimer: **I only own Princess Clara and no one else. Everyone else belongs to their respected owners.

* * *

**--Chapter 5: The princess--**

High above the rooftops of the village and the gates of the castle, Princess Clara sat at the windowsill, gazing down to her father's lands. She was a light pink puffball, so pale that one could scarcely see the rose pink color. Her sea blue eyes wandered from the central fountains to the valley that bordered the kingdom. Her thoughts were interrupted as her handmaid entered the room.

"Your highness, your father wishes you to greet the young knight, Sir Galacta. Shall I assist you with your dress?" Sirica said as she bowed politely.

Sighing, Clara walked over to the large mirror and allowed Sirica to help her into a dress. She glanced at her reflection. All she saw was a frowning girl staring back at her.

"I do not love Sir Galacta."

Sirica looked at her in surprise.

"Your highness, he is the most noble knight of your father's kingdom! If thou do not love a worthy knight as he, who will thou choose to wed?"

Clara frowned even more.

"Thy father chose him, not I. I have witnessed him treat thy father's servants poorly. I wanted…someone…more honorable," Clara said slowly. "Thy father will hear naught of what I say. He believes a knight who proves himself worthy can wed me."

The princess stood up and Sirica bowed again. Clara walked out of her bedchamber and walked down the stone hall. In every direction, one could see this was a place of pure royalty. The floors were so polished that she could see her reflection below her. The walls held paintings of the finest artisans the kingdom had. Arches high above her head were heavily ornamented with gold trimmings and sculptures. At last, she reached the heavy wooden doors of the throne room. She stopped a few feet away from it. Clara thought back to the time when Sir Galacta had been unheard of and many knights competed in the jousting tournament. The stranger from the distant kingdom of the north made his appearance, seemingly unstoppable. Since then, very few knights dared challenge this legend of a knight.

A guard opened the door, surprised to see her there. The waddledee opened the door wider and bowed. The usual fanfare greeted her as she walked in. Her father sat on the gold throne at the far end of the room. He looked up from Sir Galacta to her. Clara seated herself on the vacant throne that was placed alongside King Arthur's. Her father wore his usual gold armor with its gold trimmings. A crown rested on his head and a dark red velvet cape outlined his shoulder plates.

"My dear, I want thou to talk with your future husband."

Sir Galacta kneeled down and took her hand. He took his hat off as he rose back to his feet again. Sir Arthur nodded and Sir Galacta led Clara out of the throne room.

* * *

Sir Galacta took her to the courtyard. On a usual basis, this was Clara's favorite spot. Trees bordered a stone fountain that stood as a center piece of the garden with a bench facing it. They sat down on the ornate stone bench. Clara inched herself away from him but Sir Galacta pulled her back, closer to him.

"My lady, pray tell I, what day shall we marry? Mayhap this eve? Morrow?"

Clara struggled to get out of his arms. Sir Galacta held her tighter and moved his face closer to hers.

"After the tournament with I defeating unworthy fools, we will be together."

Sir Galacta took his mask off and let it drop to the grass. He kissed Clara fully on the lips. Clara, unable to free herself, had to remain sitting there as Sir Galacta kissed her. Above them, a figure watched the two unnoticed...

* * *

"Sir Meta?" Fumu called out into the darkness. Kirby, Bun, Sword, and Blade stood behind her as they looked into the bell tower. The girl caught sight of the hem of a cape and lit a candle for more light. Sir Meta was seated in one of the nonbroken benches, facing away from them.

"Poyo?"

Sir Meta turned to them briefly before turning away again. Fumu and Bun's jaws nearly dropped when they saw his face. He had almost the same exact childlike face Kirby had except his eyes were gold instead of Kirby's light blue eyes.

"Where have you been? We've been looking all over for you!"

"In the king's courtyard."

The others stared at him.

"You could have been caught again!" Fumu scolded. "And we might not be able to help you out again!"

Sir Meta seemed to ignore her and instead, answered, "He was with her."

Fumu looked at him confused.

"Who?"

"Sir Galacta. He was kissing the princess..." Sir Meta said slowly, eyes seeming to glow like fire in hate.

The others backed away from him as he got up and walked out of the bell tower.

* * *

Kirby, Fumu, and Bun were sitting on the stone floor of the tower, watching Sword and Blade attempt to juggle while balancing on the back rest of the benches with bored expressions. Kicking a stone, Bun said,

"I'm going outside."

He opened the wooden doors and stepped outside. Fumu was about to see if she could catch some sleep when Bun suddenly ran back into the tower.

"Sis! Sis! Dedede's coming!"

Fumu's eyes widened as she silently followed Bun outside to get a look for herself. Over the edge of the grassy hill, Fumu could see Dedede leading a small group of waddledee soldiers carrying torches up the small path. They had not seen the two children yet.

"We have to get out of here!" Bun exclaimed.

"What about Sir Meta? What if he returns? I bet Dedede is going to try to ambush him. We have to warn him somehow!"

Fumu looked around the hill. She couldn't find anything that could possibly warn Sir Meta about the trap. Her eyes fell upon the bell tower itself.

"That's it! Bun, get Kirby, Sword and Blade out of there. I have an idea!"

The two children ran back inside. Bun lead Kirby, Sword, and Blade out into the trees where they would not be seen and ran back to his sister.

"So what's your plan?"

"Come on! I'll show you!"

The two children ran up the stone steps and opened the hatch door to the bell tower. Fumu grabbed the rope of the great bell.

"Bun, help me pull this! We're going to warn Sir Meta!"

* * *

The bell boomed with each toll. Its ring sounded though the entire kingdom. Every villager in the village stopped. Every guard on the streets stopped. King Arthur stopped what he was doing. The world seemed to freeze as the bell that had been silent for decades suddenly toll. Inside the bell tower, Fumu smiled triumphantly.

"That should do. Now Sir Meta won't fall into the trap!"

"But looks like _we _have trouble!" Bun said as he peered down over the railings.

Dedede and his small group were at the base of the tower. Dedede shouted up.

"Stop thief! This eve, thou will be rid of!"

Signaling to the waddledees, they smashed down the door of the bell tower and Dedede walked in, axe out. Fumu and Bun looked around the room. There was no way out for escape. The bell room was to high off of the ground to jump. Below them, Dedede's footsteps became louder.

"Sis! Up here!" Bun called from the rafters.

He held a hand down for Fumu and pulled her up above the boards. They hid themselves in the shadows as Dedede smashed through the hatch door.

"Thou shall not escape from I again!"

Fumu moved herself slightly to keep out of his vision range when the boards suddenly snapped. Broken wood rained down on Dedede as well as Fumu and Bun. Shaking the dust off, Dedede stared at the two before he pointed his axe at them.

"You mages! I will rid of you as well!" Swinging the axe, he missed Fumu's head by a hair. She felt the blade skim over her head. The two children ran to the far end of the room for their lives. Grabbing the torch of a waddledee, Dedede advanced closer to the two. He swung the axe again and smashed through the post that head kept the bell hanging from the towers posts. Swinging as hard as he could, the axe dug into the wood above Bun's head. Bun screamed and ran. As he tugged on the axe to pull it out, Dedede accidentally rubbed the torch into the wooden posts. The wood ignited. In seconds, the entire room was blazing from the fire. Fumu grabbed the handle of the hatch door and pulled. The door remained shut.

"Bun! Help me!"

Bun was too far away from her however. Dedede freed his axe and swung it into the collapsing walls. Smoke filled their lungs as their eyes watered. The flames were shooting down through the hole in the floorboards.

"Sis! This way!"

Bun grabbed the remains of the rope end and held on to his sister as they swung down from the rope. They jumped off and glanced around them. The room was filling up with dark black smoke. They could barely see the door. Dedede jumped down from above, blocking their path. Fumu looked wildly around her. Finally, she saw a window that had been shut close with boards. Clawing at the nails, she pried away the wood and grabbed Bun. The two squeezed themselves through the window and landed in a heap outside on a shrub. Smoke billowed out of the tower. Its wooden roof caved in as flames shot out of the window. Fumu and Bun ran to the trees where they found Kirby, Sword, and Blade.

"Do you think Dedede got out okay? Even though he was trying to kill us, I still don't think he should have to die that way."

"He's fine. See? He's over there."

Dedede was outside, trying to put a fire that had lit on his hat out. The two smiled slightly as they watched his stomp on his hat to get rid of the flames.

"Young mistress and good sir? What hast happened?"

Fumu and Bun turned to Sir Meta who had appeared behind them.

"We had to warn you! Dedede was going to ambush you!"

Sir Meta glanced at the penguin as he and his waddledees walked back down the hill.

"The only safe place I had...is gone."

Sir Meta turned to the village below the hill.

"We will have to find another."

* * *

**A/N:** Sirica is Clara's hand made in this story. Doesn't seem to really fit her that well but then again, all of the medieval characters' personalities change from the modern ones.

Now the heroes have nowhere to go. Who will help them now?

Please review!


	6. Chapter VI: A lance and steed

**A/N: **The group found Knuckle Joe. What will he be able to do for them in their current situation? And what about the problem of getting Sir Meta a lance and a horse?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anyone except Clara. The others belong to their respected owners.

* * *

**--Chapter 6: A lance and a steed--**

Kirby, Fumu, and Bun sat with Sir Meta, Sword, and Blade on a barren street. It was raining again, but this time harder. The feathers on Bun and Sir Meta's hats sagged from the water. Kirby shivered from being in the cold rain.

"Now what?" Bun asked. "We don't even have a dry place to stay anymore."

Blade tried cheering the group up a little by taking out his lute and started playing a ditty when Sir Meta snatched the instrument and snapped it in half. He gave Blade the remains of his lute without saying a word. Blade slumped back against the wall and sighed.

The group was still sitting on the wet stone street when they heard a voice calling out to them.

"Dost thee need a place to stay?"

They turned around. A medieval Knuckle Joe waved to them from a door way. He wore a blackened apron and held a hammer in his glove. The group looked at each other before they followed him in. Inside, it was warm and dry from the large forge that rested against the far wall. A sink like object was right next to it. A large anvil was at the center of the room where a large sheet of bent metal was on it. Knuckle Joe resumed his work. Every time his hammer struck the metal, it made a loud ring.

"The name is Iron Joe. By the looks of ye, you could use a place to stay."

He struck the metal again and turned it over, examining it.

"This metal one day will be a great sword." He said quietly.

Iron Joe stuck it into the forge where the metal glowed red from the intense heat. As he rolled the metal slightly to make it from into the shape of a sword, Fumu asked,

"Will you let us stay here?"

Iron Joe blinked at her.

"Is thou a foreigner? You speak as one. I will let you stay here, as long as thee dost not get in my way. Thee also will have to help I, if I let thee stay here."

Bun glanced around the room until his eyes stopped on a lance that laid in the corner of the room, forgotten.

"Iron Joe? Do you make lances?"

"Yes I do. Dost thou take interest in them?"

Fumu pushed Sir Meta up to Iron Joe.

"He needs a lance to compete in the jousting tournament. Can he use that one?"

Iron Joe laughed so hard that he nearly dropped the flaming hot metal on Sword's foot.

"No one dares challenge Sir Galacta. However, if thou is truly foolish enough, I could repair that one for thou to use."

Iron Joe set the metal down on the anvil and took out the old lance.

"Thy father makes Sir Galacta's lances. He is the best at making lances. I think I could repair this one but it will take a while…and it will cost you."

* * *

"What? Can't we make a deal or something?" Bun exclaimed.

Iron Joe rubbed his nose just like his modern self would.

"How about this, if he wins even though that's not going to happen, he has to make I the castle's ironsmith. If he doesn't, I will just take thy lance back."

Fumu looked at Bun. They would have no choice but to accept.

"Fine. How soon can you fix it?"

"Mayhap in a few days. I should be finished just before the tournament."

Fumu sighed in relief.

"Now we have everything we need."

"Um...sis? Doesn't Sir Meta need a horse?"

"I forgot about that. We're going to have to find something fast. The tournament will be coming soon!"

* * *

"Why are we walking through the forest?" Bun asked tiredly.

The group had left Iron Joe's workshop the next day after they had done what Iron Joe said was 'help'. They had to clean off all the dust and ashes off of the floors and clean out the chimney. They were all tired from the day's work.

"We believe we know where Sir Meta can obtain his steed." Sword said.

She and Blade led the way. Finally, they came to a halt a distance off from a large cave that was at the bottom of the steep hill they were on. Nothing could be seen inside of the cave except for blackness.

"Shh! Dost thou know who's cave we're in front of?"

Kirby, Fumu, Bun, and Sir Meta looked at them confused.

"Rumor has it that a mighty beast dwells here in this part. We think that mayhap Sir Meta can tame the monster and use it as a steed."

Sir Meta's eyes widened.

"Thou art insane. I cannot do such."

Sword and Blade grabbed Sir Meta and gave him a rough shove. He tumbled down the hill and landed at the mouth of the cave. He got up and stared into the black depths. Two glowing eyes appeared.

"SWORD! BLADE! HELP!"

Sir Meta backed away as the eyes came closer. He was unarmed and would not be able to protect himself from the monster. He grabbed a large branch and held it in front of him as if it was a spear. The creature stepped out into the sunlight and Fumu and Bun gasped. The creature was a medieval Wolfwrath. It resembled the modern one in every way. The red wolf howled and circled Sir Meta, as if trying to figure out why food had come straight to it instead of running away.

Sir Meta kept backing away, never taking his eyes off of the beast. He moved back again when he suddenly fell from tripping over a root that poked out of the ground. Wolfwrath's natural instincts kicked in. Seeing prey that had fallen and was in a helpless state, Wolfwrath charged and leapt up into the air. Sir Meta rolled to the side just as Wolfwrath came crashing down on the spot he was in just a few seconds ago.

Wolfwrath growled, finding that its prey had escaped its pounce. Wolfwrath stood up on its hind legs and slashed out at Sir Meta with huge claws the size of chainsaws. As Sir Meta attempted to run, one of the claws dug into his back. He shouted out in pain as he was dragged back to the wolf. Wolfwrath had a look of triumph on its face as Sir Meta laid helplessly under its paw. Kirby, Fumu, Bun, Sword and Blade gasped as Wolfwrath lunged with its teeth opened wide. Sir Meta drew his fist back and punched the beast hard on the snout. Wolfwrath gave out a yelp and released Sir Meta for a second. That was all he needed.

Sir Meta was back on his feet by the time Wolfwrath had realized it had allowed his prey to get out of its claws. The two circled each other. Sir Meta had his back to the mouth of the cave when Wolfwrath charged again. The two tumbled into the darkness and the fight seemed to disappear. The others waited for a slight sound that would prove that Sir Meta was still alive but they heard nothing. Only silence...

* * *

"I...can't believe we...j...just sent him to his death!" Sword stammered.

The group stared down into the blackness. Wolfwrath nor Sir Meta had come out. It had been a long time since they disappeared into the cave.

"Look!" Bun nearly shouted. "He's alive!"

Sir Meta appeared out of the entrance of the cave, Wolfwrath trotting by his side as if there had been no fight at all.

"What happened?" Fumu called down.

"The monster speaks!" Sir Meta said. "She and I made a deal. If I win, she gets to have twenty servants feed her meat every eve. If I lose, she gets to eat I."

"She?" Bun questioned.

"Aye. It's a she."

Wolfwrath seemed to smirk. The others stared at the pair in disbelief. Never the less, Sir Meta had obtained a lance and a steed.

* * *

**A/N: **That was a little unexpected. Wolfwrath will be Sir Meta's 'horse' for the jousting tournament. I also like the idea of Wolfwrath being a female. Not many people would think of Wolfwrath as one. ^_^

Please review!


	7. Chapter VII: Training

**A/N:** Meta Knight has a steed and a lance now but now he has to train with Wolfwrath.

Going back to the other chapters, some of the sentences seem a little too modern for their time period. (Excluding Kirby, Fumu, and Bun's talking.) I don't know how to use 'eth' on the ends of words correctly and I would prefer to stay away from them until I actually know.

I have added a link to a great site of medieval dialect on my profile page in the current new section. Check it out.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anyone except for Clara. The others belong to their respected owners.

* * *

**--Chapter 7: Training--**

Kirby, Fumu, Bun, Sword, and Blade watched with amusement as Sir Meta attempted to get on Wolfwrath's back. It was the day before the tournament and Sir Meta needed a lot of training. After a while, Wolfwrath rolled her eyes and snatched Sir Meta's cape with her teeth and lifted him off of the ground. Dangling there, Sir Meta looked at the wolf agitatedly.

"_How about if I help thou onto my back? Thou looks like a fool." _Wolfwrath said.

The other's eyes widened. This was the first time they had heard Wolfwrath speak. She talked through their minds telepathically. Her voice was more like a deep rumbling purr.

Wolfwrath turned her head and placed Sir Meta on her back. Sword handed Sir Meta his lance. He glanced at it.

"See yonder? We have set up targets," Blade said as he pointed to the wooden boards that were standing on poles out on the grassy field they were on. "The wolf will run towards them and thou will knock them over."

Wolfwrath reared and Sir Meta fell off the wolf and landed on his back. The others face palmed. Groaning, Sir Meta got up.

"Pray tell I when thou shall choose to do that."

Wolfwrath snorted with a hint of frustration.

_"I shall not look as a fool in front of the entire kingdom. Either thou gets better or I return to thy cave with thou in thy stomach."_

Sir Meta allowed Wolfwrath to help him back on her. Wolfwrath reared and Sir Meta had to grab hold of her fur so he wouldn't fall off again. The wolf charged towards the targets.

"STOP! STOP!" Sir Meta cried as he held on for his life.

Wolfwrath approached the nearest target and ran forward with a surge of speed. Sir Meta slammed into the target and fell off on his back again. Wolfwrath stopped and trotted back. The others ran to Sir Meta.

"Okay?" Kirby asked.

Sir Meta groaned as he turned over on to his chest.

"I n'er will master riding that beast."

Wolfwrath licked her paw daintily.

"_Mayhap thou will do better the next try."_

Slowly, Sir Meta picked himself off of the ground and allowed Wolfwrath to help him get back up on the saddle. Now that he was ready again, Sir Meta let out his breath. The wolf reared again, this time, Sir Meta did a better job of staying on and Wolfwrath charged again. The target came closer and Sir Meta held out the lance, ready. Just as the target came into range, Sir Meta held on tight to the lance as the lance smashed through the wood, knocking the pole over. The others cheered. Sir Meta glanced behind him in amazement that he had actually managed to hit the first target when the second target knocked him off of Wolfwrath.

Wolfwrath made a deep rumbling sound as she laughed at him. Fumu sighed.

"Better, but you can't get distracted." Fumu said as she shook her head.

"Do you even know how to joust?" Bun asked.

"I know how it is done but I n'er had ridden a horse." Sir Meta replied.

Wolfwrath stood on her hind legs.

_"Dost thou need something to encourage you to do better? Methinks having thy life threatened was enow."_

Bun smiled.

"I think I have something. Didn't you want to get the chance of showing Clara your love to her? If you don't win, Sir Galacta's going to marry her."

Sir Meta's glove curled into a fist as he got back up again.

"Pray n'er say that name again."

Sir Meta walked straight up to Wolfwrath and mounted her without her assistance, much to the surprise of the others. He looked down to the amazed Wolfwrath.

"Let us continue."

Wolfwrath nodded and reared. Sir Meta held with very little difficulty this time around. The wolf charged to the remaining targets. Sir Meta got his lance ready as the targets got closer. In his mind, he pictured Sir Galacta was the target instead of the wooden board. There was a loud snap as the wood was smashed through and the entire target including its supports cracked. Under his mask, he smiled but he turned his attention to the next target that was approaching fast. Another crack and the second target was destroyed, Sir Meta felt the grip he had on the lance get stronger as he became more confident.

The next targets were different however. They were sheets of metal with rocks behind them and around them. These were the ones that would give him a closer real feel of what was to come. Nodding to Wolfwrath, she ran forward with another surge of speed. The target snapped as the lance hit it. Sir Meta felt his glove slide up the lance slightly. The rest of the targets were struck and Wolfwrath slowed and trotted back to the others.

"S'wounds! Thou art mastering jousting!" Sword exclaimed.

Sir Meta slid off of Wolfwrath and looked at the lance. Iron Joe had brought it back to nearly perfect condition.

"I bet you can take down Sir Galacta!" Bun said.

"Sir Galacta isn't a wood or metal target," Sir Meta said as he gazed back at the castle. "He has n'er been defeated before."

* * *

Sir Galacta paced the room. He had been planning out every last part of how the next day would go. If any man dared show up to challenge him, he would have that penguin Dedede to find out more about him. He would want to know every last detail of the knight. Anything could affect the tournament and this was the most important to him. He glanced up at the armor of defeated so called 'knights' that had foolishly challenged him in the past years. The dented metal armor were nailed on the wall of his room in the castle. They looked like dead animals that people would mount on walls.

Sir Galacta chuckled. He would be adding the armor of another knight's to the wall. There was always _some _idiot that thought they could do it. He walked out on to the balcony and looked to the tower that neighbored the one he was in. He could see the balcony of Princess Clara's from here.

"_Thou should be selecting thy wedding dress. We will be together soon."_

He turned back to his room. His lance was set on his bed. He picked it up and examined it. It had been the work of a master at the art. Every last part of it was finely crafted from the lance point to the hilt. Setting it back down again, he opened up his knife box. He usually had one of the blades in his belt in case something hadn't gone his way. He remembered back to the days when he had gone and rid himself of any skillful competitors. Some of the blades were still bloodstained.

Sir Galacta looked at his cape. He would be able to hide the knife under his cape in his belt. Nobody would even think of him doing something dishonorable. He smiled under his mask. Nobody would know.

* * *

**A/N:** Ooh... Sir Galacta is plotting something.

Not really sure that I should have done this chapter but I hate rushing into things. Next chapter will be the actual tournament.

S'wounds! is like saying 'wow!'

'Enow' is 'enough'.

Please review!


	8. Chapter VIII: The Tournament

**A/N: **Happy Thanksgiving! As part of this holiday, I updated another chapter of Medieval Knight's Tale as my thankfulness of its readers! ^_^

Yay! Jousting time. Sir Galacta finally will meet his opponent Sir Meta.

The two types of horses used in jousting is a charger and a destriers. Chargers are trained for stamina and agility and the destriers are warhorses that are slower but are more powerful. Just a little thing for you to know when its mentioned later. Not that important but interesting.

Once again, the chapter title isn't listening to me. Sometimes it stays in the center like I want it to, sometimes it doesn't. :(

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anyone except Clara. Everyone else goes to their respected owners.

* * *

**--Chapter 8: The Tournament--**

Kirby, Fumu, and Bun painted the large 'M' with a sword through it on a large dark blue flag as Sword and Blade helped Sir Meta into all of his armor. Iron Joe watched in amusement.

"Thou art going to get yourself killed. Sir Galacta has n'er been

Sir Meta glanced at the spiky haired iron smith from under his mask that had a large mouth guard fitted over it. He said nothing but felt his heart beat faster. The anxiety of the feeling of finally having the chance to prove himself worthy threatened to overwhelm him.

Iron Joe nearly had a heart attack when Wolfwrath entered his workshop but became less wary of her after Fumu and Bun explained to him that she was to be Sir Meta's steed. Iron Joe's only reaction was a raised brow and nothing more. However, he still stayed a good distance away from the wolf.

Wolfwrath the same symbol as the flag did on the fabric that hung over her chest. Iron Joe had made head armor for her to protect her if a lance struck her.

"Perchance that it will rain. Wolfwrath will be able to run better than the other horses on wet surfaces." Sword said as she helped Sir Meta into the metal gauntlets. "Sir Galacta has a charger. Wolfwrath would be a destrier. Mayhap thou has some advantages as well as disadvantages."

Bun lifted up Sir Meta's shield. Its wood was painted dark blue and had a gold 'M' with the same sword through it.

"Sir Meta? Are you prepared?"

Sir Meta would have said 'no' but to make the others still support him, he nodded. Trumpets suddenly sounded, their general direction was from the castle.

"That'd be the signal for us to head over." Blade said as he looked up from tying the armor on.

Wolfwrath walked over to the workshop's door.

_"Time to meet thy fate. From here on, there's no turning back."_

Sir Galacta watched with an amused expression on his face as he watched the crowds flood into the stands. King Arthur and his daughter Clara were seated in a special stand where they could observe the tournament. Sir Galacta was dressed in a rich red armor with gold on its edges. His horse was adorned with similar colors. His shield and lance lay nearby, the feather and lance image shone brightly from under the sun; his symbol.

Sir Galacta watched as young men brought their horses into the ring. Many didn't even look that old. None of them proved to be a threat to his reputation. Lololo and Lalala, the king's advisors, floated down to the challengers.

"Thou should get ready."

"The tournament shall start soon."

Sir Galacta smiled under his mask as he got on to his horse. He would be competing with the green knight from the west side kingdom in the first round.

"We are here today to witness the first jousting tournament of this century," Escargon said from his stand. "Our great king and his daughter will be watching as well."

The crowd cheered as King Arthur and Clara stood up from their seats. The cheering died down as Escargon continued.

"Competing in the first round, we have our n'er before defeated jousting champ: Sir Galacta!"

Sir Galacta waved to the crowd who cheered again. Someone had thrown a bouquet of roses down to him. He held it up and kiss-blowed to the princess. The cheers grew louder as Clara blushed.

"Challenging him, we have the knight of the western kingdom: Sir Gallant!"

The opposite side of the crowds cheered as their hero waved.

The two knights stood at the opposite ends, waiting for the trumpets to sound. Tokori flew to his stand and blew as hard as he could. The horses reared and charged; the crowd cheered. His supporters were on the stands to his left while the other knight's supporters were at the right. By far, he had more fans than the other knight.

The horses drew closer and Sir Galacta got his lance at the ready. There was a mighty crash as the two knight's lances collided into the other.

_"Thou is stronger than I perceived but I will be the one to claim victory." _Sir Galacta thought as he felt the other knight's lance ram into his side.

The two horses passed by each other and turned around at the other end. The crowd hushed again, watching intently. The two horses reared and they charged again.

_"Let us finish this..." _

Sir Gallant drew his lance out, ready to strike his opponent. Sir Galacta felt the strange calmness he always felt just before he defeated his opponents. The lances struck and the crowds supporting Sir Gallant gasped as their hero was knocked off of his steed. Sir Galacta's horse slowed to a trot as his supporters cheered wildly. Sir Gallant picked himself off of the dusty ground. The crowds booed. Sir Galacta smiled. This would be the end of that knight's status as hero of his kingdom. He would live in shame until the day he died.

* * *

The rest of the matches went by fast as knight after knight, he triumphed over them. None of them posed a challenge to him. He almost felt bored from it all. Sir Galacta wished there would be at least one knight that rises above the rest. Defeating that knight would make him look even better.

Only one of the challengers was killed from the lance piercing through their body and the rest all fell off of their horses. Sir Galacta glanced at all of the defeated challengers. There wasn't a knight he hadn't beaten yet.

"Is that all?" Sir Galacta questioned. "Is this the challenge thou has brought to I?"

The crowd cheered and stood up. Suddenly, they all turned to the opposite end and silenced themselves. Sir Galacta turned to see what they were all looking at. A knight stood at the other end. A large reddish wolf creature stood behind him. The fearsome beast howled out as the knight waved his lance and stabbed it through the air, challenging him. Sir Galacta watched as the strange knight got onto the wolf. Mounting his own steed, Sir Galacta waved his lance, accepting the challenge.

Kirby, Fumu, Bun, Sword, and Blade stood in the challenger's stands. They were the only ones sitting there. All of the other people had left after seeing that the one they supported lost. They held the flag up high.

"Come on Sir Meta, you can do it!" Bun said quietly.

Sir Galacta's horse and Wolfwrath reared and the two charged. Sir Galacta's horse reached the midway point first and the two lances struck the opponents. Sir Meta felt himself nearly thrown off but managed to stay on. The steeds reached the opposite ends and turned around. They reared again and began down the long dirt path. Sir Galacta felt the same feeling of calmness again.

_"This is it."_

The lances struck and Kirby, Fumu, Bun, Sword, Blade, and the crowd gasp. Sir Galacta's lance had struck Sir Meta straight into the chest and knocked him off of Wolfwrath. He daggled just a little ways off of the ground from hanging on to Wolfwrath's mane. The steeds reached the other end and Sir Meta pulled himself back onto Wolwrath.

"I thought he has lost for a second there!" Bun exclaimed.

"He didn't get fully knocked off so Sir Meta is still in." Fumu said without turning away from the track.

The steeds charged down again and again. Sir Meta didn't fall off like he did the second time but the others could see he was really getting beaten up.

"Sir Meta! Have Wolfwrath speed up just as you two are about to strike each other! You have to use Wolfwrath's power to your advantage!" Fumu shouted down from the stands.

Sir Meta briefly looked up to her before Wolfwrath reared again. Fumu's advice circled his mind as the Sir Galacta's horse and Wolfwrath drew closer. Wolfwrath looked up at him, awaiting any command. Sir Meta nodded to her and the wolf suddenly ran with a surge of speed. The lances struck with a mighty crash and Sir Galacta was knocked back from the saddle. He grabbed the straps however before he could fall off. Kirby and the others cheered.

At the other end, Sir Galacta gazed at his opponent. This one had skill. He couldn't deny that. Everything had gone his way until now. The knife he had tucked into his belt bounced off of his side with every move he made.

_"If thou knows what is best for thyself, thou will give up now, before I make that happen."_

The steeds reared and they charged again, this time with Sir Meta with renewed confidence and Sir Galacta with building worry. Wolfwrath greatly added to Sir Meta's power and devastated Sir Galacta with its force. King Arthur and Clara watched in fascination as this stranger seemed to have a chance.

"Let's finish him!" Bun yelled from the stands.

"Thou can defeat him!" Sword added.

Their words of encouragement made Sir Meta swell with pride but he didn't let it overwhelm him and turned his attention back Sir Galacta. At the opposite end, Dedede ran up to the stands closer to Sir Galacta.

"Thou knows what to do. Get thy soldiers and take the princess." Sir Galacta said in a low voice.

Dedede nodded and disappeared into the crowds. Sir Galacta turned his attention back and the match continued.

* * *

"Gosh. They're still at it!" Fumu remarked.

Sir Meta and Sir Galacta continued ramming into the other with their lances. Under their armor, they had become quite bruised. Neither one would let the other triumph over them. Their steeds were about to rear once again when someone screamed from above. Everyone looked up and gasped. Sir Galacta's soldiers had taken over the king's stand and one of them held a knife to Clara's throat. King Arthur was forced to surrender and the armored men disappeared, taking Clara with them.

"Somebody stop them!" Someone cried out from the crowd.

Sir Galacta turned his horse around and the steed galloped out of the arena. Sir Meta tugged on Wolfwrath's fur to follow them and the two pursued them. Kirby, Fumu, Bun, Sword, and Blade stood up.

"Come on!" Bun said.

"Poyo!"

Sir Meta mounted on Wolfwrath chased Sir Galacta. Trees rushed past them as they entered the forest. The ground was unleveled and rocks jutted out from the earth. Sir Galacta led them in a weaving path, trying to shake them off. Wolfwrath took another step when suddenly the ground seemed to disappear. She slipped and she and Sir Meta tumbled down the steep side of a cliff. They landed at the bottom. Sir Galacta gazed at them briefly before his horse reared and he was gone.

Kirby, Fumu, Bun, Sword, and Blade finally caught up to them.

"Sir Meta! Are you okay?"

Wolfwrath had landed on top of Sir Meta. She hastily got up and looked at him. Wolfwrath nudged him with her nose. He didn't move.

"Sir Meta..."

Wolfwrath howled out into the trees mournfully. Fumu felt her mouth hang open. She couldn't believe it. Bun carefully made his way down to Sir Meta.

"You can't die now! Sir Galacta's getting away and he's kidnapped the princess! Are you going to stop him?"

Sir Meta shifted and then slowly got up. The others could see that it took a great deal of pain to do so. His gloves clenched into a fist.

"Wolfwrath, help me up."

Wolfwrath carefully picked him up and placed him on her back. Bun handed Sir Meta his lance. He wrapped his glove around it.

"Onward!"

Wolfwrath howled her battle cry and leapt up the cliff in a few bounds. Iron Joe suddenly appeared, blocking their path.

"Here, take this." He said as he held up the finished sword he had been working on when they first met him. "Don't let that cheating so called knight take our princess!"

Sir Meta took the sword from him and said his thanks before Wolfwrath took off on Sir Galacta's path.

Sir Galacta glanced behind him. He was out of the forest now. Princess Clara was gagged and tied up. Her sobs were muffled from the cloth tied around her mouth. Sir Galacta stroked her face and she backed away from him.

"I will take thou back to thy kingdom in the north."

His soldiers stood by him. They were not waddledees like Sir Arthur's but armored men. Each and every one of them was skilled in the ways of combat whether if it was close range or not. Nodding to one of the men, the soldier grabbed Clara and took her on to his horse. His men rode across the bridge that stretched over a large ravine, too deep to see the bottom of. Suddenly, Sir Galacta heard the familiar galloping of a horse, only it wasn't a horse, it was Wolfwrath with Sir Meta on her back.

Sir Galacta mounted his steed and took off across the bridge. Sir Meta reached the stone bridge just as Sir Galacta reached the other end. They stopped and faced each other. It was a long bridge, about the same length as the jousting range was. Falling off on either side would be the end of the unfortunate one. Sir Galacta called one of his men over. Sir Galacta's horse galloped off as the horseman blocked the path of the bridge. Wolfwrath growled. The two steeds reared and charged towards each other. Wolfwrath contacted Sir Meta through his mind.

_"I will go for the horse. Thou take care of the horseman."_

Just as they drew closer, Wolfwrath leapt up into the air and enclosed her jaw around the horses neck. Sir Meta leapt off and pulled out the sword Iron Joe had given him. He dealt with the horseman in a few blows and his corpse fell to the ravine. Sir Meta ran across the bridge and out on to the other end. Sir Galacata's other men drew their weapons out. Sir Meta would be outnumbered by one to seventeen. Wolfwrath sprinted up beside him, muzzle bloody from her kill.

_"I will take care of this. Go. Go and save thy love."_

Wolfwrath howled out her war cry and lunged towards the nearest man. Sir Meta watched as the Wolfwrath became completely surrounded by the soldiers, hacking and slicing through her flesh. He roared and knocked them over and slashed with her claws. Sir Meta said a quick prayer for her to prevail over her attackers and ran after Sir Galacta. It wasn't long before he spotted the knight. Sir Galacta turned away from Clara and narrowed his eyes as he saw Sir Meta.

"Thou should have been dead. I sent thy best warrior to deal with thou."

"Leave the fair mistress alone." Sir Meta said, without taking his eyes off of Sir Galacta.

Sir Galacta drew out his knife.

"I thought I would not need to use such methods against anyone. If need be, I would be happy to rid thyself of thou."

Sir Meta and Sir Galacta circled each other. They carefully watched each other for any sign of movement. Sir Meta slashed out with his sword and Sir Galacta neatly side stepped. He hacked into Sir Meta's shoulder. He cried out in pain and swung the sword again. Sir Galacta winced as the blade cut through his glove and into his hand. He backed away and the two circled again.

"N'er have I seen a worthy opponent, but I will not lose."

Sir Galacta lunged out and knocked Sir Meta on to his back and thrust the blade down. The knife sank into Sir Meta's back. Sir Galacta stepped away in satisfaction. Slowly, Sir Meta got up, wincing as blood flowed out of his back.

"I have n'er lost and n'er will." Sir Galacta said as he turned away.

Suddenly, the ground trembled and the knight turned around just as Wolfwrath pounced. Sir Galacta screamed his last as Wolfwrath came down. She ate Sir Galacta in a single gulp. She spat out Sir Galacta's mask out.

_"Ack. What a terrible taste." _She said.

Kirby, Fumu, Bun, Sword, and Blade came running to them. Fumu untied Clara and took the gag off of her mouth. The princess ran to Sir Meta. He struggled to breathe from the knife piercing his heart. Clara placed her hand on his back.

"Oh Leanaun Sidhe, Aine, goddess of healing and prosperity, restore thy hero's life. Seal his wounds and mend his heart."

Clara's hand started to glow and the ends of her dress floated off of the ground a few inches. The dagger in Sir Meta's back glowed bright blue and lifted, as if pulled out by an invisible force and the wound glowed as it sealed up, mending Sir Meta's body until there wasn't even a hint that the knife had ever stabbed through him. Sir Meta turned to look at the princess. The two stared into each other's eyes before they heard someone call.

"The princess is here!"

The others turned to see King Arthur on is horse gallop over to them. Fifty or so men all on horseback rode behind him.

"Father," Clara said as King Arthur slid off of the horse. "This man and his wolf saved I."

King Arthur looked at Sir Meta and Wolfwrath in surprise. Then slowly, he kneeled down.

"If thou will take thy daughter's hand in marriage, I will feel greatly honored. Thou is an honorable man."

Sir Meta looked at Clara in surprise. Their hands brushed up against each other and they blushed. Kirby, Fumu, Bun, Sword, Blade, and Wolfwrath cheered just as the bells tolled. The sun had climbed from overhead down to the horizon. The horsemen galloped back to the kingdom, ready to carry the message that the kingdom would soon be ruled by a new king and queen.

* * *

**A/N: **Aine, officially titled as 'the Leanaun Sidhe' is a goddess from Celtic mythology of healing and prosperity.

Sir Gallant was that one crazy knight guy from the anime that thought he was some knight from a comic book. I thought he would fit in perfectly since he has a lance even though its tip is kind of crooked. ;-)

Wow. Only one chapter to go.

Wasn't sure the way Sir Galacta was defeated was that great. I thought it would probably have been better if Sir Meta defeated Sir Galacta himself. Tell me what you think of Wolfwrath doing it instead.

Please review!


	9. Chapter IX: Going Home

**A/N: **Wowza! Last chapter! Kirby, Fumu, and Bun are going home finally and get back to their time period. Sir Meta still has his promise to keep.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anyone except Clara. Everyone else belongs to their respected owners.

* * *

**--Chapter 9: Going Home--**

Kirby, Fumu, Bun, Sword, Blade, Sir Meta, Wolfwrath, and Clara stood on the grassy hill that the children had first found themselves on when they had been transported back. It was a clear day and the castle's walls rose in the distance.

They had watched Sir Meta and Clara's wedding that day. Everyone in the kingdom had come to witness their princess marry her savior. Sword and Blade had been nominated as the castle's entertainers and Iron Joe became the kingdom's best iron smith. Wolfwrath got her wish and now had twenty servants and had her very own special basket right next to Sir Meta's and Clara's thrones. King Arthur had resigned from his position and had given Sir Meta his crown.

Fumu turned to look at her new friends. She wouldn't ever see them again. She had become quite attached to them. Kirby and Bun felt the same reluctance to leave. Sir Meta put his glove on their shoulders.

"Grammercy. Thee has changed thy life in more ways than one can count. But thee must return to thy home."

Kirby hugged Sir Meta. He looked at the pink puffball in surprise before he chuckled quietly.

"I will miss thou too."

"How are we even able to go home? We don't have that metal box thing that sent us here in the first place!" Bun asked.

Sir Meta looked up at the blue sky.

"Methinks that thy version from thy time will be the one to get you back home. If what thou says is true that he protects thou, he will be the one. Thou art already disappearing. Look."

Kirby, Fumu, and Bun gasped. Their bodies were becoming more and more transparent. Blinding light seemed to shine down on them. Fumu squinted as she looked up. Sir Meta, Clara, Wolfwrath, Sword, and Blade seemed to disappear too. Or was it she that was disappearing?

"Farewell thy friends." Sir Meta said.

The others waved as the light became brighter and brighter, until everything became white.

* * *

"Unhh..."

"She's awake!"

Fumu opened her eyes. Sir Meta was standing over her, only, this wasn't _Sir Meta_, this was _Meta Knight_. They were home.

"Are you alright?" Meta Knight asked as he held out a glove.

Taking his hand, he pulled her upright. Kirby and Bun were waking up too. Sword and Blade stood behind their lord. Fumu blinked as she looked around the room. They were in Dedede's throne room. She kind of missed it when she was in the medieval times. Looking down at herself, she saw that she was wearing her everyday clothes, not the dark green dress with the apron. The knights looked at her curiously.

"Fumu?"

"Oh. Sorry. It just feels so good to be home."

"Yeah. You were gone for about three years." Sword said.

"WHAT?"

Fumu's jaw dropped. She had been gone for that long?

"Sir Meta Knight worked day and night on that box thing." Blade said, pointing to the metal box that laid on the floor beside Kirby and Bun. "We didn't think we were ever going to see you guys again."

Fumu looked at Meta Knight in surprise before she threw her arms around him in a hug.

"Thank you so much! We wouldn't have been able to get back without you!"

Sir Meta Knight's eyes turned purple in slight embarrassment.

"It...it was nothing. It was only my duty. Besides, your mother wouldn't let sleep until you and your brother were home."

Fumu took her arms off of Sir Meta Knight and looked to Bun and Kirby.

"Also, Sir Meta Knight's got a _girl friend."_ Sword said, emphasizing 'girl friend'.

"She is _not _my girl friend. She's just a nice lady that shares some of the same views as I have." Meta Knight said.

"That's what he says." Blade snickered.

Fumu nearly gasped when she saw Clara walk into the room. This was a modern version of the princess she had met in the other time period.

"Clara..." Meta Knight said as she came up to him.

Fumu smiled as they looked into each other's eyes. Even if Sir Meta Knight denied it, there was definitely love between the two. Memu with Parm close behind her suddenly ran into the room.

"Fumu! Bun! Kirby!"

Fumu and Bun were nearly suffocated from their parents hugging them.

"We were so worried about you three." Memu said through tears.

The group was about to leave the room when suddenly, the box opened up again and Sword and Blade lifted off of the ground.

"Help!" Sword screamed just as the vortex pulled her and Blade in.

Fumu and Bun looked at each other.

"Here we go again!"

* * ***The End*** * *

**A/N:** That concludes the story. I don't think having any sequels would be a good idea. It would be too much after a while of having Kirby and the others, not necessarily him, Fumu, and Bun but the other characters fall into some other time zone. You could have them as pirates; have them travel to the future, government or court, and even Broadway. Even crazier could be having them go into the Arabian Night stories. That would get pretty dull after a while especially if they are all written by one person. I'm leaving the rest of the ideas open for another writer to take on if they so choose.

I hope thou has gained an interest in Middle ages if thou hasn't already. Pray tell I what thou thinks about thy story. That is enow for now. XD

Please review!


End file.
